About Time
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Owen is tired of waiting. (Owen/Amelia)


At 2 A.M he found himself at her door, completely drenched, soaked to the bone, his clothes clinging to his skin as cold raindrops trickled down his face. He wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten there, standing in front of her, both of them saying absolutely nothing.

They said nothing when she pulled him inside, leading him into her bedroom. They said nothing when they slowly peeled each other's clothes off, when she pressed her lips into his, and when he suddenly lifted her up and walked towards the bed, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, their tongues battling for dominance.

He pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her and gently lowering himself. He kissed a trail down her body, his lips setting her skin on fire as they brushed over her neck, her shoulders, her stomach. He ran his warm tongue over her chest, slowly licking her breasts, and her eyes rolled back into her head when he closed his mouth around a taut nipple, sucking hard on the nub before tugging on it gently with his teeth, as his hand slowly moved downward to cup her sex though her now soaking underwear. She released a guttural moan when he brushed his finger over her clit through the fabric, tortuous and teasing, before kissing his way down her body. He pressed his lips against the skin below her naval, leaving a path of wet kisses, as he gently pushed her legs farther apart. She gasped loudly when he began to kiss her inner thighs, his nose nudging her center as he sucked on her skin, inhaling her scent. Her breathing became heavier when he hooked his fingers over the hem of her panties, pulling them down toned legs at a torturously slow pace.

"Please," she begged, practically panting as she closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

He ghosted his lips over her core, and the feeling of his hot breath against her mound drove her absolutely mad. He decided to tease her even more, licking the skin of her inner thighs, so close yet so far from where she desperately needed his attention.

"Owen," she whined between shaky breaths.

He lost his patience when he heard the desperation in her voice. He spread her legs apart even further, burying his face between her thighs as he hooked her legs over his shoulders. He pressed his tongue against her, slowly licking the length of her wet folds. Her hips bucked against his mouth as she whimpered, moaning his name in encouragement to continue. She shivered when she felt him whisper huskily against her, his breath softly tickling her core.

"You taste good."

She elicited a low groan in response, her eyes fluttering shut when he closed his lips around her clit, sucking furiously as his tongue flicked back and forth. He grabbed her hips, steadying her as she writhed against his mouth, and he quickened his pace, reveling in the sounds of her loud moans and dreamy sighs as he pleasured her.

He continued to lap at her clit as he slowly pushed two fingers into her dripping center, thrusting them against her slick walls. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as his fingers pumped back and forth, his warm tongue tireless as it explored every part of her, lapping up her juices. She felt herself tighten around his fingers, her pelvis thrusting against his mouth as she neared the edge.

He added a third finger, watching her face as he pushed them deep inside of her. She gasped in surprise when he replaced his fingers with his tongue, roughly plunging it inside of her as he massaged her clit, his hand now coated in her arousal. His movements became faster and her breaths became short and heavy, and she moaned in disappointment when he suddenly stopped.

"Owen, please..."

She watched as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, enjoying the taste of her as he sucked on them, his eyes dark and filled with pure lust as they poured into hers. He flipped them over so that she was now on top, and guided her hips upward until her core hovered above his face. She gasped loudly when he placed his mouth on her again, his tongue slick and warm as it ran over her, pushing itself inside of her as he sucked hard. She threw her head back and gripped the sheets tightly, suddenly hot and breathless. She rocked her hips against his face, pushing herself further into his mouth and moaning his name in pleasure as he ate her out.

"Fuck," she breathed. "Owen."

She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue move against her walls, his wet lips pressing themselves against her clit.

"I need to feel you inside of me," she told him between heavy gasps.

She moved off of him and giggled when he flipped her onto her back, softly pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss while his hands roamed the smoothness of her body. He deepened the kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, his breath hitching as he admired her features, and leaned down to peck her lips, his hand stroking the side of her face, and she became breathless at the intimacy of it.

He leaned in to kiss her again, more passionately this time, his hands exploring every inch of the body beneath him. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hardness rub against her slit, and moaned when he slowly pushed himself into her, wrapping her legs around his body as his pelvis began to thrust.

"More," she whispered against his neck, and her hips bucked forward when she felt his full length inside of her. He moved slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling.

"Harder," she breathed, and without a moments's hesitation he slammed himself into her, his hips thrusting tirelessly as she rocked her pelvis against him. He reached down to rub her clit in a circular motion, his movements still hard and fast. Whimpers and moans filled the room as they moved together, their lips meeting as he continued to push himself into her, his fingers still massaging her clit. She felt herself tighten around him.

"Oh, God, don't stop."

He quickened his pace even more, their bodies coated in sweat as they rode out their high together. He pulled out of her and rolled off of her body, laying next to her as they steadied their breathing. She turned her head to face him, kissing him again before pulling away.

"It's about time."


End file.
